Where were you?
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: Okay its a lil fic about what goes on in the WWE in the forms of a feud, a bet and a very mysterious person?.Superstars: RKO,Trish Stratus,HBK,Amy,John CEna,Batista,Victoria and much more!Pairings JohnAmy?, ?
1. Chapter 1

**Where were you?**

**Disclaimer:**Thought maybe i should start doing this but anyways as you all no i don't own the WWE and i don't own any of the superstars in this fic unless of coarse an OC comes in which im thinking about but yeah!Please Read and enjoy!

(BTW in this one its kinda random. only some of the superstars have moved brands so yeah but Randy and Stacy and the rest that show up are all on Raw not SmackDown! i just thought that i should make that clear:))

**AT THE RAW ARENA:**

"I hate you, stay away from me you stuck up prick!"

"Stay away from you? Gladly! You're a bitch you know that?"

"Yeah and proud of it!"

"Hey, umm what's going on?"

"None of your business dumbass!"

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking to!"

"Umm, Ames what's going on?"

"Well Cena, I've been standing here for the last 20 minutes watching Orton and Trish screamed at each other its actually highly amusing!" John grinned "Well, why are they screaming at each other?" Amy smirked "Coz, Randy was walking down the hallway and bumped into Trish and…..""Did I mention it was an accident?" "Whatever Orton, that's a lie I saw you smirking when you practically attacked me!" John grinned "And let me guess they started screaming at each other?" Amy nodded "Yep, I was hoping if I stayed and watched, maybe I could see which one killed the other one first!" John laughed "Well, normally I would say Orton but Stratus has got a lot of rage" Amy laughed "Yeah, and with every insult Randy yells at her it just fuels her anger!" John laughed and he and Amy stood there watching the two superstars bicker, scream and yell at each other.

**LATER ON…**

"I hate that stuck up, cocky, arrogant, dumb, loser of a man dumbass!"

Amy laughed as the short blonde ranted on about Randy "You know, Orton isn't as bad as you think you just need to get to know him!" Trish looked up at her with horror on her face "What are you nuts! No way! Me get to know Orton?" Amy nodded "You're crazier then I thought" Trish said looking at her friend with a smile while Amy laughed "Me crazy? Hey im not the one that went psycho at Randy just coz he bumped into me!" Trish looked at Amy with annoyed look on her face "I only went nuts coz he did it on purpose!" Trish protested Amy laughed "Whatever you say shorty!" Trish looked over with a fake pout "Im not that short plus your not that much taller then me!" Amy smiled as the short blonde continued to protest about her height as the walked down the hallway.

"Man, I swear Stratus needs to take a chill pill! I accidentally bumped into her!"

John grinned "Did you actually bump into her by accident?" Randy looked over at john with a pretend shocked face "What me? No" Randy said with a smirk, John laughed "Why does that not surprise me?" Randy grinned "Coz im a very predictable person?" John rolled his eyes "Man, why don't you like Trish? I mean she's really nice?" Randy shook his head "Yeah she's really nice to everyone except me! I mean I did nothing to her!" John cocked an eyebrow "Now man that sounds wrong Trish doesn't get mad at people for no reason! What did you do?" Randy rolled his eyes "Okay, so I might have called her a prude but only coz she called me a player" John shook his head with a smile on his face "You called her a prude dude! You still don't know why she's mad at you?" Randy grinned "Hey, I don't really care I mean I never liked Trish she was always a bitch to me anyways!" John rolled his eyes and followed Randy down the hall "Hey wait she called ma a dumbass when I came to talk to you guys" Randy nodded "Yeah, do you still like her now?" John grinned and punched Randy lightly on the arm "Coarse I do she's like a sister to me" Randy just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Okay so how was it? Gud, bad , okay? Please Read and Reveiw and i will forever be greatful!And im really sorry its short its kinda just a prologue type thing to get you guys in the mood lolz! 

Legendkillerfan xoxoxoxo


	2. The Plane

Where were you

Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Just so you guys know I don't own any of the WWE superstars! I wish I did but I don't!

"Oh you gotta be joking!" Trish cried out looking at the man that was sitting in the seat next to her on the plane, Randy grimaced "Hey, do you actually think that I wanna sit next to you as well?" Trish rolled her eyes "Well whatever, lets just make some ground rules…." "Oh here we go!" Trish glared at Randy "What's that supposed to mean?" Randy laughed "Oh nothing, just the fact your so uptight! I mean you have ground rules for people sitting next to you?" Trish shot him a cold look "I don't have rules for people sitting next to me just you and I am not uptight!" as soon as Trish said this Randy started having a coughing fit which sounded a lot like disguised laughter "Oh grow up, what are you 4?" Randy laughed "Well actually im 26 but hey if calling me young makes you feel better about your age then hey you can keep on saying im 4 years old" he said with a smirk, Trish sighed "Okay, im not in the mood for a insult battle Orton so can you just do me a favour and shut up?" Randy looked over at Trish, it wasn't like her at all normally she would insult him till she won and come to think of it she didn't look very well either. Her face was sullen looking at she looked worn out, Randy decided to swallow his pride and ask her what's wrong "Hey Stratus, you alright? You don't look to good?" Trish shot him another cold glare "And why the hell would you care Orton?" Randy swallowed and looked at her "Because im worried about you!" Trish gave a cold laugh "Wow someone alert the media, Randy Orton actually cares about someone other then him self for once!" Randy glared at her "Jeez I ask how u are and you totally bite, my head off! Forget I even asked!" Trish just sighed again and closed her eyes and drifted into a much needed sleep.

"You what?" Amy yelled, Trish cringed at Amy's tone "Well what do you expect he was being a dick!" Amy looked at Trish with amazement "Yeah for a little bit then the guy acts nice and you insult him? Way to go Trish!" Trish gave Amy a look "I do **not **trust him okay?" Amy rolled her eyes "Why don't you just give him a chance? Randy is a really nice guy when you get to know him!" Trish shook her head "Your nutz so is John I can't believe he can be best friends with that arrogant, cocky, mean dumbass!" Amy sighed "I'm not going to get anywhere with you am i?" Trish shook her head "No your not, I will be friends with Randy Orton when hell freezes over" Amy laughed "Okay whatever you say Trish".

Amy grinned over at John, Shawn. M and Victoria "So I have an idea?" John grinned "OH oh now were in trouble" Amy laughed "No it's a good Idea! How about we have a bet?" Shawn leaned forward with a evil gleam in his eye "What type of bet?" Amy smiled "I bet that Trish and Randy will be great friends in 2 months" Victoria smiled "Ooooooh im so in but im gonna bet 1 month" Amy smiled "Well someone's a bit cocky, what about you two?" she asked glancing at Shawn and John, John laughed "I say 2 weeks" All three looked at him, "Are you sure man?" Shawn asked, John nodded with a confident look on his face. Shawn looked at the other three "I say 3 months, I just can't imagine those two being friends!" they all started laughing and joking around unaware of the figure standing outside the door listening to them.

END OF PART 2!

So how was it? I got a couple of reviews and im kinda hoping for more but I know people are busy so I don't mind. But plz do try and RnR! And BTW I know its short but im writing at like 1 in the mourning and im wasted!


	3. Whoopz!

Where were you

Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the WWE superstars I may use in this story and I don't own any brands of something if I write it!

Randy walked down the hallway of Raw with a huge smile on his face because of winning his match against Carlito, when he saw the last person he wanted to see….Trish Stratus. When she saw him she let out a groan and glared at him causing him to ask "What's the matter with you?" Trish continued to glare "Nothing is the matter with me, I just can't believe you asked Candice on a date? How could you I mean she is a complete slut and is not right for you!" Randy looked over at her like she had grown another head "Since when do you care who is right for me?" Trish blushed "Well, umm I just think you deserve better and Im sorry for being a complete bitch on the plane, it wasn't your fault I was just in a bad mood" Randy, who was a little taken back that Trish had actually apologise was silent for a moment "Wow, I never thought you would apologise to me!" Trish nodded "Yeah neither did I, so am I forgiven?" Randy smiled "Yeah but just warn me next time before you get all bitchy so I know" Trish laughed "Will do" for a moment they stood in silence, Trish feeling a little bit embarrassed at the way they were looking at each other coughed slightly "Well I better get going" she said softly, Randy nodded "Yeah, you'll need to warm up for your match" Trish nodded then smiled "Yeah, well bye" as she turned to walk away, Randy said "Oh and good luck" Trish felt her spirits lighten with hearing him say that. As she walked down the hall to the changing rooms, dozens of thoughts flew around her head but one in particular, her feelings about Randy. She couldn't possibly be starting to fall for the Legendkiller could she? I mean he was very good looking and was a great wrestler, charming, had a good sense of humour and was okay when you got to know him! But that didn't mean that she could like him? Trish sighed and continued heading towards the changing rooms, vowing to her self that she would think more about it later.

**Later on…..**

John laughed at the joke Shawn had just said and looked over at Randy, he wasn't laughing at all in fact he looked like he was in deep thought. "Yo man you alright?" He asked looking over at Randy, Randy looked up "Yeah im just thinking" John laughed again "Since when do you think?" Randy rolled his eye's "Ha ha you're so funny!" John grinned "Nah man, I know im not funny im fucking hilarious!" Randy rolled his eye's again "Man, I think I have feelings for a girl" John's eyebrows raised, he had not count on this happening, then not wanting to lose the bet said "Bro, are you sure you like this chick? She's probably all wrong for you!" Randy nodded "Yeah your probably right" John nodded "I'm always right!" Randy laughed "You wish!" John shook his head laughing "So anyway man who's the chick you thought you liked?" Randy smiled "Okay, I'll tell you quickly coz I have to go and get some sleep but it was Trish" and with saying that grabbed his coat and left leaving a stunned John sitting there. No! What had he done? He can't believe he just told Randy to stop liking Trish!

AFTERWARDS...

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that" Amy said laughing at John, while he shot her a glare "Hey it was an accident and I can't even believe I was so stupid I mean I'm gonna lose the bet!" Amy nodded "Well, I was thinking how about you help me get them two together and I'll share half the winnings with you" he asked Amy looked over at him a cunning look coming over her face "But that would be cheating…" John grinned "Maybe so, but who's gonna find out?" a smirk formed on Amy's face "Okay I'm in".

* * *

a/n ohhhhhhhhh so there's some plans going on! and what's happening with Randy and Trish? Will they ever get together now John put Randy off her? Find out soon!

I promise to update! just please Read and reveiw!

Peace Out

Legendkillerfan xoxoxoxoxxox


	4. The incident

Where were you?

Part 4

Amy smiled as she headed backstage after her match against Torrie Wilson on Raw when she saw John standing there with a grin on his face "What are you grinning about?" She asked walking over to him, he grinned even wider the said "Because I think I have a way we can get Orton to start liking Trish again!" Amy gave him a surprised look "Okay, but I don't really think we have a problem with getting them together" John looked at her "Why?" Amy smirked "Because look at them" she said pointing down the hall and sure enough Randy and Trish were standing there talking all of a sudden Trish let out a laugh while Randy smirked looking proud of himself, John nodded "Yeah I agree, but how a we going to get him to like her?" Amy looked at him with one raised eyebrow "Are you that thick?" She asked with a smile, John looked at her with a confused look on his face "What do you mean?" Amy laughed "Cena my friend, do you really think just because you told Orton to stop liking Trish that he's going to stop liking her?" John smiled "You have a point…" Amy nodded "Exactly, but at the moment the question is does Trish like Orton?" John nodded "That's easy all you have to do is have a little girl chat or whatever you call that shit you girls do k?" Amy looked at him "But one thing John at the moment the bet is that they will become good friends not lovers!" John smiled "I know Amy but how's this if we get them two to like each other we'll be exceeding the expectations" he looked over at Amy who was staring at him with her mouth wide open "What?" he asked, Amy laughed "Sorry I was just shocked I mean I didn't know you knew those big words" and with saying that she burst into laughter, John shot her a glare "Ha ha , you know I did go to school I'm not some bad ass gangster" he gave her a angry look before walking off down the hallway. Amy ran a hand through "Shit, I can't believe I said that" Amy muttered as she watched John walk away. Amy turned and walked down the hallway to the diva's lockeroom, where she sat down on one of the couches to think about what she had said.

Trish laughed as she watched Randy verse Val Venis in a steel cage match, the cage had just been lowered and Randy had automatically started to mock Val by pretending he was holding a towel and was about to throw it into the audience, this pissed Val off heaps causing him to throw a punch, Randy ducked and missed it then came back with a couple of right hands finishing with a dropkick. Trish smiled as she continued to watch his match; she had thought about whether she liked Randy or not and after a long think decided that she couldn't get him out of her mind, like when she saw someone that looked like him from the back her heart skipped a beat or when she started talking to him she always managed to sound like a love struck teenager and she was beginning to wish she could just say something to make it stop, _but you can!_ A voice said in her head; _just tell him you're in love with him!_ Trish shook her head, she was not in love with Randy Orton and if he ever heard that she was sure he would die of his ego exploding. Trish laughed at the image but then turned serious again, _maybe I should tell him I like him _No way, she wasn't going to tell him he would probably laugh anyway. Trish sighed while turning to look at the screen, why did things have to be so complicated?

**After Raw…**

"Damn she actually said that?" Randy asked looking over at John, John nodded "Yeah, and she said it like I was a dumbass or something it really pissed me off" Randy nodded "Yeah, well it would but I dunno man, do you really think Amy would say something like that on purpose?" John shrugged "Well with the way she's been acting it wouldn't really surprise me really" Randy nodded "Yeah, she has been acting strange but I'm not worried about that I'm more worried about my problems" John looked over at Randy "Bro, I swear if you say your problems include one of your hair gel bottles being empty I'm gonna knock you out" Randy shook his head "Nah, serious man I have this feeling someone's watching me" Randy shot a glare at his best friend as John started laughing "Man what's so funny?" John grinned "Bro, I think you're just a little two paranoid I mean come on? You are being watched? It's a bit of a crazy thought" Randy looked over at him "Cena, I know what I feel and I'm sure someone's watching me I mean it's spooky and I'm getting really scared" John laughed then clapped randy on the back "Orton my friend, don't worry chill out no ones watching you" Randy nodded but couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was running through his body, he gave a shudder before going back to reading his magazine.

John gave a pleased sigh as he fell onto his bed in his and Randy's hotel room. He felt so tired after all the things that had happened that day and just wanted to sleep. Just as he was about to shut his eye's there was a knock on the door, John gave a frustrated groan and got up "Orton I swear if you forgot your hotel key again I'm gonna glue it to your face" he said swinging the door to see Amy standing there. John's face hardened as he looked at her "Can I help you?" he asked sending her a glare "Oh wait, that's right I'm too dumb to do anything!" Amy closed her eyes then looked at John Okay I deserved that, but I just came here to apologise I mean what I said was out of order and should never have come out of my mouth" she paused before continuing "I guess I didn't mean it to come out that way, so am I forgiven?" John looked at her surprised "What are you talking about? You ramble off a bunch of words then expect me to forgive you? Sorry Amy but that's not how it's done and it'll take way longer for me to forgive you" and with saying that he shut the door in her face. John ran a hand through his hair, had he done the right thing? He had no idea but right now all he wanted to do was sleep, he walked over to his bed, hopped in and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
